Metal-polymer blends are well known. Many types of metals in the form of fibers, powders, flakes, etc. have been blended with various types of polymers to give blends that have useful properties. The metal incorporated into a polymer matrix have been those having melting points well above the process temperatures of the polymers used.
While such blends have many uses, they suffer from the disadvantage, for example, that continuous metal-to-metal contact cannot be maintained. Also, normal metal-polymer blends, where metal fibers and metal flakes are used, suffer during the processing step because the fiber or flakes are heavily damaged by the intensive mixing and shearing forces. This results in a product having poorer properties than could be had if the metal fibers of flakes had remained intact.